epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RapperRapRapp/Cringe Raps Episode 1: Spoderman vs Cuptain 'Murica
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJx4MLUiw2A '' '' Hey Rapp, Why Do You Steal People's Ideas? ... The Simpsons Did It? Rap Meanings ' CAPTAIN AMERICA:' You think you're impressive playing with your web, (Reference to the fact Spiderman can use his spider like abillities to form a web, Captain America is stating that he uses his powers to his personal play time *Faps* But underneath Peter Parker, you're a geeky little pleb! (Spiderman hides his identity Peter Parker, his true identity is him a geeky photographer who is 5"10 and a normal citizen, hence "pleb") A failed photographer, a weedy lonely squirt. *female ejaculation noises* (A flawed line cause Spidey is a succesful photographer, has 50 girlfriends and is not a female ejaculation) Everyone you care about ends up getting hurt *Captain America Kills Himself* (Captain America is being hypocritical because Bucky Barnes, his girlfriend, Howard Stark and etc were hurt, but Spidey had a lot.) SPIDERMAN: So I'm the wimpy one? Is that your game plan? (Spiderman asks why he's the wimpy one, while crying under his mask, then turns dat frown upside down and says "Bitch dat yo gay plan" Without your serum you're nothing, a sickly old man (Spidey says that without his syrum in the present day he would be an old man, also the serum might be viagra cuz Old People's penis are wrinkly but the viagra removes the wrinkles. The Nazi's were beating you untill your potion began, (Jerking off to little children that's what the Nazi's were doing, until he became strong, then it was gay.) You can't beat up anyone, not even my nan! (Spiderman mentions his ugly, deceased grandmother who likes Minecraft and Wooly Hats and how Captain Ameriaa can't beat up his nan. It could be an in joke about how Cap is older than Spidey but, they are not that smart right? CAPTAIN AMERICA: You ignorant insect you have no real powers, (Captain America is a hypocrite again, and has no idea how good Spiderman is lol what a fgt) You have sticky fingers and swing along for hours ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS7Z6LvJesE ) If I rip off your mask, your scare everyone away, ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMbIDe_6GYM ) C'mon let's go for the good old USA ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGQaH3-LK54 ) *sorry bout that got carried away lol SPIDERMAN: With your Red, White and Blue you look like a flag, (In the title card, Cap is posing as a hooker, and Spidey calls him a fag) When you play with your shield you make me wanna gag (Spiderman is offended by Cap using his shield as a sex toy after watching his 1990 movie) There's only one thing I wan't you to do... (wait for it...) Go back to America, to 1942 ( ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhTiJEYqqY8 )'' Of all the Avengers you're the one they can't stand, (Correction: Hawkeye) If you weren't such a patriot they wouldn't let you in their band. (Scooby Doo, Iron Man say fuck you to Captain America and he kills himself again RIP CAP 1990-1990 You spend so long in the ice, frozen back in time. (a clever reference to Frozen, and Men in Black 3: Back in Time.) That your IQ is a crime! ( ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MA8rhf2KVzs )'' CAPTAIN AMERICA: At least I have some friends Spidey, I have plenty unlike you! ( ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSYjs5RnlRo )'' The one's who'd let you in their gang, is Shaggy and Scooby Doo! ( ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Tvy8-8q6U8 )'' (scooby doo and spiderman are both memes in respected copyright form, please don't charge with copyrite) If you fgts thought this was funny and not a rip-off please comment, don't say "_____ Already did this" cause 0fucks given reviews from honest critics Corporal Genesis DXTR:Greatest thing I have ever witnessed. Changed my life, religion, and gender. 100/10. Killerface45:Sid 8/10 Reignic3: fucking north korea making its own timezone WoodenHornets: Epic Rap Battles of History, when they were dumb Stofferex: STIFF! Do I have to RRR? Lekkerneuken: I am naked Captain Warrior: ^ first thing I read when I join RoboticOperatingApple: its embarrassing to watch SkeepTieel: http://picosong.com/ucwr/ preview to next skep battle All Critics are real people, Is It Worth It? Raps: 10/10 Gorgeous is Gorgeous Costume: 99999999/1 Sweg: over 9000 memes Overall: ∞ Your Thoughts: Would recover from bin. 4/10 #ReviewingOperationalApple this was shit rap Category:Blog posts